Harry Potter and the Changes of Fate and Death
by Dark Hearted Dragon's Master
Summary: Harry is sent back in time in his sleep. Now he must reunite with his loves and destroy his enemies, even those he thought of as friends.   Harry/Hermione/Daphne/Susan/Luna  Re-wrote the first chapter just so I could fix some of the errors in it. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Harry Potter , age one hundred thirty seven, Headmaster of Hogwarts School, sighed as he looked around the grounds of Hogwarts. Even now, over a hundred years after he had graduated the school, he was perplexed over most of the school grounds. Even during the night, people were lurking about outside the grounds in their pairs. He had to smile as he looked around at the little First Years he had sorted just three months past. He could barely contain his rage however as he once again felt his pain try to erupt. _It's nobody's fault but my own._ He thought to himself as he felt his pain. _I should have been able to stop him._ He growled before clenching his chair, looking at the wall where four special photo's stood protected by a large bubble.

Standing up from his desk, Harry moved over to the blackened pictures that had been destroyed when he became Headmaster. _Albus, you should have done more for me then just try to protect me._ He thought as he moved his fingers along the black name plate of the late Albus Dumbledore. _And what did it get you, huh? Dead by your own pet Death Nibbler._ He thought in anger before walking to his adjoining door. "Good Night Hogwarts." He chanted, moving over to his bed. Taking off his Head robes, Harry looked at the necklace around his neck. _One object for each of you. _he sighed before removing the necklace, being mindful not to injure or displace anything on the gold chain. "Good night, My loves." He smiled painfully, looking at the night's sky appearing. "Hermione, I hope you found your gorgeous Library in the sky, and are with Daphne in studying as much as you can, until we can be together." He said, kissing the horntail scale and the miniature wand of his first wifes. "Luna, I can't help but wonder what your finding up there." He smiled, touching the bottle top before looking at the gavel next to it. "My precious little Minister of Magic. How could I ever forget you." he groaned as he pulled out the Elder Wand that he kept in his pockets. _I should have given you up a long ass time ago, Death Stick._ He thought as he placed a security bubble around his bed before laying down, looking at the pictures that he kept on top of the four poster bed that he had had brought up from the Gryffindor Boys Room.

Smiling at the pictures, he could only try to remember that fateful day, back when he realized how much his Hermione, Daphne, Susan and Luna meant to him. _I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you girls._ He sighed. "I just wish that I could have died and gone back to fifth year, before everything went to hell. I would change so damn much." He sighed before sleep claimed him, unable to hear the small chanting occurring outside the security bubble he had ensconced himself in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke up groggily, his hands reaching up to his face to rub his eyes. But as he did, all he could see was a big blur. _Wait a minute._ He thought as he moved his hands up to stare at them closer. _I haven't needed glasses since I took those blocks off of me._ He thought as he tried to summon up any of his magic to fix his eyes. All he got unfortunately was a larger than life headache. It was then as Harry was trying to get his head wrapped around his predicament that he heard a voice he did NOT want to hear again, much less think that he would see again. After all, he had killed the owner of that voice many years ago.

"Come _ON_ Harry!" the annoying voice of Ronald Weasley called out to him. "If we don't hurry up we'll miss breakfast!" his former friend shouted, right before Harry heard the sound of curtains being ripped open. He could now see a once again annoying blur standing over him, making Harry wish that he had a wand on him to stun the hell out of the ginger.

Ron seemed to be waiting for something from him. All of a sudden, he heard an annoying growl before he moved over to the side of the bed, seconds later Harry was able to see once again, and was almost grateful for it, if it didn't lead to him seeing Ron's expectant face. "What day is it anyways?" he asked.

"Its December the twelfth!" Ron called out. "Everybody's leaving today for Christmas Break!" he explained happily.

"Fine, I'll be down in a minute." Harry growled. "I need to get dressed." He explained before looking at the Weasley. "Why aren't you dressed?" he asked, spying the ginger git only pulling on a pair of winter robes.

"I never get dressed before breakfast." Ron shrugged. "After all, the food doesn't stick around all day, you know?"

All of a sudden, Ron was wordlessly shoved into the boys bathroom leading from their room and the door was shut after him. "Get cleaned up and dressed." Harry ordered. "The door won't open until you're clean. And no charms, your wands still on your bed."

"What!" Ron shouted, banging on the door now. "What are you playing at!" he called out. "I need to get to the Hall!" he demanded.

"Then I suggest you hurry. I have things to do today and you can't sit there and tell me different and hold me back from it." Harry explained.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, turning to look away from the doorway in an attempt to get out.

"Don't worry about it. You've other things to worry about." Harry smirked. _If this is a dream, it's a really bad one._ he thought as he looked around the room. Placing a couple of wordless charms around the room he smiled. "Dobby?" he asked, hoping that his suspicions would be wrong.

But for him, it wasn't to be. Dobby immediately appeared in front of him, wearing his usual assortment of clothes. "Yes Master Harry Potter sir?" the young elf asked.

"Dobby, how many times must I beg you not to call me anything aside from Harry?" Harry said absently before he looked up at the ceiling. _Whoever is torturing me, _he thought sadly. _Please stop._

"But Master Harry Potter sir deserves the best that he can get." Dobby whined, pulling at his ears in worry.

"Oh well." Harry sighed. "I need to know something old friend." He smiled, now fighting back the tears that always showed themselves when he thought of the young elf. "What year is it?" he asked.

"I would think that the Young Master Potter would know." Dobby blushed. "It is exactly two and a half years ago that you saved me from the bad families." He smiled tearfully.

_Oh no._ Harry thought as he looked around, suddenly realizing that the room he hadn't really even paid attention to until now was far too life-like in his opinion to be a dream. _I've come back? _he thought before feeling something appearing around him. Looking around agitatedly, Harry saw something on his bed that wasn't there before. A small slip of paper was folded up on the bed. Walking over to it, he suddenly had to blink at the content.

_ Dear Harry Potter_

_ Weird isn't it? I felt the dire wish you made in your years. I am confused however. You say that you want to change things. Well I am giving you the chance to do so. We will be checking in every once in a while to see how things are going. But don't forget that there are things that you must do even in this time frame. This is not a dream, but a real wish from us that you see this through. Don't get sidetracked by this. Your choices are your own now. You must finish what must be done._

_Fate & Death_

_P.S. By the way, go have fun with your soul bonded woman._

Harry nearly fainted right then and there. Feeling dizzy, Harry frowned before looking back to a nearly hysterical Dobby. "Come here, Dobby." He asked.

The elf was nearly at his side. "What can Dobby do for you Master Harry Potter?" he asked, his eyes and ears appearing as if he was scared.

"Would you like to be my elf?" he asked. "You can even ask Winky if she would like to serve a big family." He smiled.

The House Elf in front of him however, was no longer there. Instead Harry felt himself being pushed over with a crying House Elf smacking himself upside the head using his own knee. "Dobby stop punishing yourself okay? No more." He ordered.

Needless to say, both Dobby and Winky, by the end of the next hour, were two very happy, and two very young looking, House Elves bound to the House of Potter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione frowned as she looked around the Entrance Hall. Normally, especially during breakfast, she could easily find Harry and Ron sitting already by the time she made it down to breakfast. Then again if she was really truthful to herself, this wouldn't be that much of a surprise to her. After all, with everything else that had been going on with her lately, she couldn't exactly think that something was odd. For when she woke up this morning, she woke up screaming, feeling as if something had been shoved through her chest and yanked back out the other side. But as she looked around her dorm room, looking at Lavender and Parvati still sleeping despite her scream, Hermione had immediately got out of bed and prepared for the day. However, something was even more confusing. After she had showered and done her usual business, she had stood in front of her mirror and used a spell to cut her own hair! Now if someone would look at her, they would see a young woman with slightly frizzy hair that was barely neck and shoulder length. Her teeth had even cooperated today and stayed resized like she liked them to be. Taking a seat at the Gryffindor table, she idly pulled three plates toward her and began pilling some of Harry's favorite food onto the plate. Looking to the other plate however, she instantly decided against putting anything on Ron's plate, since the last time she had done so for him he had given her a mouthful of grief about how she was trying to take his food away. _Honestly!_ She thought as she looked around and seen several people staring at her.

"I like your hair like that, Hermione dear." An oddly familiar voice called out from behind her. "I like to think that it's nice how it frames your face so well."

"Luna?" Hermione asked, turning around, only to get a small peck on the lips from the girl. Before Hermione could say anything however, Luna was standing back up, her face no longer looking vacant as she looked around the Hall in worry.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." Luna whispered, as if in agony. "I didn't know what came over me!" she whimpered.

"What are you talking about Luna?" Hermione asked. "I know you didn't really mean to kiss me."

"That's just the thing." Hermione heard Luna's voice quieting. "I think that I honestly _DID_ mean to kiss you." the silver haired woman began. "I just don't know _why_."

Hermione frowned once again. "Well why don't you sit with me." She asked absently. "I'm sure Harry and Ron are going to be coming down soon for breakfast." She explained, motioning for her to sit on her right, seeing how Harry always sat on her left.

"Okay." Luna smiled dreamily. "I need to talk to Harry anyways." She giggled. "I just hope Ron doesn't try to eat me with the rest of his food." She laughed outright at the thought of it, which she whispered to Hermione shortly after she had calmed down sufficiently, but was unprepared for the laughter that erupted out of Hermione's own mouth at the mental image that the statement brought to the bookworms mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a dark catacomb beneath a previously unknown ruin near a formerly elegant castle, a loud scream could be heard as several large boxes were broken open. Bodies began to stir as if suddenly unfrozen after many years in a coma. One particular body, was a man that looked like he was about twenty years old, with green eyes and silver and blue hair cascading down his back. But as he stepped forward, he heard multiple crunching sounds from around him. It didn't distract him however from looking up at the morning sun. "What's this?" he asked, looking down to see several people kneeling before him. "My friends, it seems we have finally been awoken." He said hesitantly. "That must mean that the heir of Pendragon has shown himself finally!" he called out, getting resulting howls of amazement and happiness from the people around him. "Everyone gather what you can from the catacombs. Tonight we move." He smiled, watching as thirty men and women moved deeper into the catacombs. He himself stepped to the barrier between the outside sunlight and the perpetual darkness of the ruins. Taking a deep breath, he stuck a foot out experimentally before setting it on the ground. Smiling at himself, he quickly moved himself out entirely into the sunlight, shouting out in joy at the feeling of the sun on his pale skin after three hundred years of darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry frowned as he looked at his clothes. "I need to get some new clothes." He said to himself before hefting a pair of shorts and a t-shirt on before slipping his shoes and robes on. "I think now would be a good time to check if this is indeed a dream. I need to see 'Mione." He choked. "I just hope she doesn't mind being hugged to death." He blushed before transfiguring the robes to fit better.

Walking out of the dorm, he saw Ginny waiting at the bottom of the stairs, twirling her hair around her finger. But as soon as she saw him, Harry had to bite back a curse as she seemed to make a beeline for him. _Oh great._ He thought. _Here comes the fangirl._ He growled to himself, fighting back any show of aggravation. _Back to what I thought… a bloody fucking nightmare._ He thought. "Hi Ginny. Have you seen Hermione? I need to talk to her about something." He explained as he watched the emotions playing all across her face. Instinctively, Harry looked into the girls eyes and broke past any kind of mental shields in her head.

_I don't know where the Mudblood is._ She sent in her head. _And if it wasn't for my stupid brother botching those potions on her, you wouldn't even see her anymore. She would be stuck at home being Ron's pathetic little bed whore._ She thought. Images then assaulted Harry as he watched a scene where Ron and Ginny were listening to their mother in the kitchen.

"I'm telling you Ginny." Ron frowned as he watched the pot his mom was brewing. "Harry has no interest at you at all." He explained. "And the Mudblood bores me too damn much."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Ron." Molly interrupted. "You need to get Hermione to fall in love with you so that Ginny and Harry can be together." She smiled as she dragged a small number of vials toward her on the counter. "I'm upping the dose, Ginny." She smiled. "So soon it shouldn't be a problem to get Harry to be head over heels in love with you so that the family can get all that money we seen in his vaults. " She whispered dreamily.

Harry had to pull himself out of her memories or else he felt that he would have destroyed the little bint's mind. "I don't know where she is." Ginny frowned. "I don't even care."

"What did she ever do to you, Ginny?" Harry asked. "What is it that she did to make you have so much anger towards her?"

"She wont leave me alone about Ron." Ginny snapped, her eyes moving around circularly like a top. "Those two need to get over this whole 'Hermione is superior than Ron' thing. Or else they wont be able to have a happy marriage, not like me and you." she muttered low, trying not to be heard.

"Hey Ginny," Harry sneered, drawing her attention to his face. "What is the penalty for using love potions? Or attempting to destroy a soul bond of any kind?"

Ginny seemed to withdrawal into herself for a minute before looking down at her feet. "Well according to my mum, Love Potions all depend on the severity of the love potion, whilst attempting to destroy a soul bond is life in Azkhaban." She explained, not even caring about what

"Okay, thanks." Harry laughed internally before nearly running out of the Tower, Ginny screaming at him to wait for her. _Yeah right you useless bint._ He thought as he ran down to the Entrance Hall.

Harry had to stop himself from almost crying out in happiness as he saw Hermione and Luna sitting next to each other at the Gryffindor table, eating and talking. But as he looked at the Slytherin and the Hufflepuff tables, he saw something that was odd. Daphne for one looked like she didn't sleep all to well. Bags were under her eyes, and as he looked closer, he could barely make out the distinct traces of tear-tracks. Searching for Susan, Harry was able to see her in the exact same way that he saw Daphne. She also looked like she was waiting for something to happen, like something was stopping her from so much as moving correctly or was making her want to leave. _Whats going on?_ He wondered. But before he could say something, his danger sense was going off like a Chinese battle gong.

Quickly ducking and rolling out of the way, Harry was up on his feet with his wand out as soon as a red beam of magic slammed just where he had been standing. Looking for his enemy, he had to stop himself from laughing as he saw Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Umbridge standing before him, Draco having the distinct magical residue of a _Stupify_ smoking from his wand. "Hem Hem." Dolores laughed. "You shouldn't be pointing a wand at anyone like that, Mr. Potter." She giggled. "I think that would be three weeks detention with me."

"You wanna know what I think about that, Dolores Umbridge?" Harry laughed as he looked around the now quiet Entrance Hall.

"I am a Professor here, boy." She growled at him, brandishing her wand at him.

"You are nearly a Squib, professor." Harry laughed. "You can't teach anybody for shit. You have to rely on a text book study. I wonder what you had to do to get inside Fudge's pants, hmm?" he said, standing up. "Whats the matter, you poor excuse for a Slytherin?" he asked, looking at Draco and Blaise. "I am curious, though, Draco." He smiled. "What would Daddy dearest think about his little son trying to kill someone that is strictly for the Dark Tosser to deal with. Hmmm?" he asked.

"Now see here!" Dolores shouted.

A beam of blue light hit the woman in the back of the head, causing her to pitch forward while a large amount of heavy looking chains surrounded her. _So its fifth level after all._ Harry thought as he watched the woman writhe as chains rubbed her between her legs and other parts of her disgusting body. "Now," Harry laughed as he watched Draco and Blaise backing away from her. "Which one of you are Gryffindor enough to attack me when I'm looking back at you?" he asked, pointing his wand back to Blaise and Draco, moving it between the two. "Come ON!" he shouted. "Who's got the _real_ meat and potatoes between the two of you, huh? Which one's the fucking Dom?"

"Potter!" came the loud and disgusting voice of Severus Snape, coming closer if going by the sound of his bellowing. "Your not supposed to use magic on a Professor!" he shouted angrily. "Two hundred points from Gryffindor!" he sneered, nearly faulting in his control.

"I think not, since I'm not the one who used magic on anyone today." Harry said angrily. "Why don't you get your greasy head out of your ass and look around you!" he shouted. "I'm standing right next to a sizeable dent in the floor, and if you haven't been putting your moose on this morning in front of the mirror, you would have seen that she had been hit from behind. And who was behind her when she was hit?" he asked.

"Severus leave him alone." The voice that Harry wanted to hurt the most called out from the Entrance Hall's entrance. Dumbledore immediately walked through the door. "And Harry I am most disappointed with you." the old man sighed. "You are to apologize to Professor Snape and accept your punishments." He said as he looked at the assembled people.

"And you are to shove that idea up your ass, _Headmaster._" Harry growled. "I am attacked in your Hallway, by none other than Draco Malfoy and his butt-buddy, and one of _YOUR _professors!" he screamed. "And who wants a pensieve memory for this?" he asked. "I know for a fact that you have one, Professor." He said, walking to the door.

"Figures that you would make something like this up, Potter." Snape snarled. "Your just like your father."

"And your just like your tube socks Snape." Harry laughed. "You don't even care that you're an idiot. Go play with your Dark Tosser and leave me the hell alone." He demanded.

"Harry show respect." Dumbledore growled, just as Harry felt a mental probe trying to breach his mental defenses.

"You show respect." Harry snarled, bringing up his own shields."You should really not use Leglimensy on a student, Professor Dumbledore." Harry laughed at the way Dumbledore seemed to fall back against the Potions Professor."Oh and a warning to you, Snape." He smirked. "If I ever see you outside of Hogwarts again, I will show you what Death Eaters get for trying my patience."

"Harry how many times do I have to explain to you that Professor Snape has my utmost confidence in any regard." Dumbledore frowned once again. _What is going on here?_ The Headmaster thought.

"Yeah and the next thing you know your falling from the Astronomy Tower." He sighed. "I'm going to eat my breakfast, seeing as how its almost over with." He said, looking at the clock. "And I have more important things to do then to deal with detentions and point removals, so why don't you use that great authority of yours, _Headmaster_, and give Draco the punishment that we _BOTH_ know he deserves. Check his fucking wand. I know you know how." He growled as he spun around and walked away from the small group.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Susan looked on at what was happening with Harry at the entrance. _At least he didn't do anything too harsh._ She could see how angry he was simply by the way he walked. But even as she watched him, she got the same feeling that she had been having all day. _Why am I having this weird feelings?_ She asked, looking around the hall. Seeing something odd at the Gryffindor table, Susan looked closer and saw something that made her question herself again. There, sitting next to each other, were Luna and Hermione, and they were looking at the entrance to the Entrance Hall as well. _Damn they look beautiful._ She thought, only to mentally slap herself as she thought that. _I am not a lesbian._ She growled to herself before she looked back to Harry. She had to literally restrain herself from going over to kiss him and hug him. Seeing him in no immediate danger, Susan turned back to her plate, which somehow had rearranged the fruit that she had been nibbling on. _What the bloody…_ she wondered, looking closer to the way they were shaped. Her plate, instead of looking like a pile of grapes, orange slices and carrots, was cleared of everything except for two words, made from the many pieces of fruit.

_Kiss him._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny was on her feet before anyone could do anything to stop her. She literally seemed to vault over the Gryffindor table, her robes nearly forgotten. _Wait a minute._ Hermione thought as she and Luna tried to get up and stop her. _Where the bloody hell did SHE come from?_

"She moves fast." Luna giggled, pointing to where Ginny had been sitting at the far end of the table, away from the both of them. Hermione laughed as soon as she saw the state of where she had been. Ginny had literally been torn out of Dean and Seamus' grasps. Apparently they had been doing something or other and when Ginny had seen Harry, had immediately gone into 'fangirl mode'.

"Yeah but it will do her no good." Hermione said happily as she looked back to Harry, his evident anger showing in the way he stood, his wand out as if he was expecting more trouble.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Oh trust me, Umbridge, your time will come my dear._ Harry laughed mentally as he looked back only marginally. "Oh and Professor Dumbledore, if someone is nearly killed because of a bad decision, me and you will have words. Got it?" he asked.

He never got his answer as he was tackled by a red headed missile, knocking the wind out of him and knocking him to the ground. "Harry are you alright?" the voice of Ginny Weasley asked, causing Harry to restrain himself once again in the same day. "I was sitting there talking with Hermione and everything about the club and trying to revive it or something. But I was rudely interrupted by one thing after the other." She said as she tried to look him in the eye.

"Shut up you bint." Harry growled, pushing her up and off of him, much to her own dismay. "I don't think you realize even how stupid that entire statement was." He warned, finally able to stand up. "You think you can just tell me that 'oh I was sitting by Hermione talking' and expect me to follow it?" he asked.

"But, Harry…" Ginny began, trying futilely to stop her tears.

"But nothing!" Harry shouted, all to knowingly understanding that he now had an audience. "I respect your family. It has a lot of loyalty in it. You have no real respect for me however. I know for a fact you think that your destined to be my bride or some other shit." He sighed again once he calmed down a little. "I will never be yours. I will never give you or your mom my fortunes, little sister." He snapped. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my real friends are waiting for me." He said happily, walking around her.

Her eyes however, bore into his back. _We'll see about that._ She thought. _One way or another, I WILL be Mrs. Harry Potter_! She growled to herself. But before she could really do anything about it, she was pulled away by the Headmaster.

"Don't do something you'll regret child." The aged professor said calmly. "Go floo your mother. Tell her that the plans must be moved up."

"But Professor, Umbridge watches the floo." She explained.

"Not the one in my office my dear. Come with me." He smiled while his eyes twinkled in happiness as the two walked away, being mindful not to look at the Pink Caftan wearing Witch on the floor as she writhed.

Several screams coming from the Great Hall however, were all that was needed for Dumbledore to leave the small girl as she moved to his office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luna looked up from her discussion with her friend Hermione when Harry walked up behind them. Smiling at him, he surprised the both of them by grabbing Hermione and giving her a small kiss that quickly became more and more passionate. A soft golden glow slowly grew around the two, hiding them from sight as they continued their kiss. She lost herself to a feeling of immense joy and happiness as she felt something occurring near her. But as she watched the two, she could not see the glow appear around her as well as two others. But others did not miss what was happening. Not many of them were happy about it either way.

/

Harry was in heaven. As soon as he had seen Hermione up close, with Luna right next to her, he could not have stopped himself if he had wanted to. But as he kissed her, he felt everything that he had had buried up about her for so long. It felt incredible to kiss her again. _God how I have missed this._ He thought as his hands came up to caress her face and cheeks. Everything seemed to be exploding around him, as if his entire world was finally coming crashing down around him, and he found no reason not to be the happiest bloody idiot in the world.

/

Hermione had just been talking with Luna when all of a sudden, her mouth is being assaulted by some pair of lips. But as soon as their lips touched, it felt as if her entire body was being electrified with searing bliss! Everything was becoming so stifling lately with the stupid professor. But as she kissed the boy in front of her, she forgot everything that she had been worrying about.

Then it got painful. As soon as the kiss intensified, Hermione was suddenly being assaulted with memories. Memories of wrongness and a sense of fear because of something happening around her that could not have been changed. And other emotions started to surface. Emotions that she had been burying for so damn long about her green eyed friend. _God I love him!_ She shouted in her mind as she began to kiss the pair of lips back, already knowing that it was Harry's lips that were attacking her. The smell hit her next. The smell of open air and green grass, something that Harry had always smelled like. _I love you, Harry Potter._ She thought to herself as she reached her arms around the man's head drawing him in closer. _Mine._ She thought, nibbling at his lips. Before she knew it she felt like something _else_ was missing. _No. _ she pronounced worriedly. _He's mine. All mine._ She growled. She was rewarded however, with the feeling of three other people coming into their little bubble. She saw that there was no sense of alarm from either her or the man in front of her. It immediately clicked to her however, as she saw that there were indeed five of them. And when she saw their faces, she instantly knew what it meant, but not the reason how or why. Hermione Granger found herself doing something that she did not know she was able to do: She fainted while kissing the boy she loved.

**A/N: ****I am doing this story in an attempt at a Harry Potter Story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore was floored as he walked back into the Great Hall after hearing screams from inside. As he looked in however, his resolve and his mood dropped. Laying on the floor in a golden glow with silver glint, lay five of his students, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood and Daphne Greengrass, each and every one of them softly aglow with a golden aura. _No!_ he snarled to himself as he looked to a bewildered staff table. "What happened?" he asked hoarsely, looking between his present Professors.

"I think," McGonagall began as she looked on, trying to keep the shock from her face as she tried to eat a little bit of the present food on her plate. "That we just witnessed a soul bond being formed. But I don't understand." She explained hesitantly.

Looking closer to the Gryffindor table, he had to stop the snarl from coming out as he saw that the couple there were in fact who he feared. _Damn that Mudblood has ruined everything!_ He shouted to himself, thinking of all the plans that were now virtually useless. "I don't know what is going on." He snarled. "We need to keep this as quiet as possible." He whispered to McGonagall, getting a nod as his eyes began to twinkle. "Get them to the Hospital Wing. I must speak with Madame Pomphrey." He said, turning away from the hall and quickly leaving it, his robes billowing behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Castle Ruins

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several women in light armor were walking away from a corner in the catacombs. "Pendragon's scaly nuts what year is it?" one of them asked, her silver hair cascading over her left eye as she strapped another short sword onto the small of her back. "I didn't think I would be this stiff."

"So what does it matter what year it is?" a woman with blue and grey hair in a ponytail asked.

"Pendragon's heir has finally awakened. What does it matter?" a strong and deep male's voice called out from around a corner. "Don't you girls get it?" it asked, revealing their leader, one Marcus Dupree Glabure. "We are finally free of that blasted sleep curse that blasted old fool condemned us to." He explained. "And I am finally free of that blasted night curse." He laughed, causing his shoulder armor to fall down slightly. "Now come on, since you three have your weapons lets go. We have to find the heir, and quickly." He ordered, causing the girls to look at him before nodding. He quickly gave them another nod before immediately turning around and walking away. _Me and my men have to get to him._ He growled to himself as he walked out of the catacombs that were underneath the great castle of Camelot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gringotts

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A loud dull gong was heard deep inside the deep vaults of the Goblin Bank. Griphook and several other younger goblins were starting to be worried about some kind of intruder. But as soon as he looked back up, he saw that several of the older goblins were smiling toothy grins. The biggest thing though was now happening. Ragnok, the director of the Goblin Banks, was coming out of his office, his red and gold cane clacking on the ground. Griphook immediately moved over to the Elder Goblin. "Lord Ragnok is there a problem?" he asked, looking at the goblin in worry.

"Problem?" Ragnok smiled a toothy grin just as well. "Why Griphook, that is the sound of not only one vault being awakened again, but several all at once." He explained, turning to one of the Senior Tellers. "Get me an account of all of the accounts linking all of our unclaimed accounts. I want to know who could possibly be the reason for this." He ordered.

"Yes Ragnok Sir."

"Griphook." Ragnok frowned as he looked around at the younger goblin. "Get ahold of our friends in the Ministry." He began. "I feel something else has happened, and we need to know what it was. Make sure to ask them to check the registry for any new soul bonds."

"Yes Ragnok Sir." Griphook frowned before he turned around and ran off quickly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Infirmary ~ Several hours later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry looked around in a white room. _What the hell?_ He asked as he looked around more worriedly. "I know I didn't die already." He frowned. "So why am I at King's Cross?" he asked himself.

"Some would say that you will never have to be there again, my boy." A female voice called out from behind him, causing him to whirl around. It was then he realized something. Looking down he could see that he was once again in his older body.

"What the fuck!" he shouted, looking on as a woman with very long red black and purple hair walked out of the white mist of the afterlife-like platform that he remembered. "What the _FUCK_ do you _THINK_ you are doing here!" he shouted again. "Now you just sent me back to a time where I would have been happy then you kill me? Put me back into my old body again? FOR WHAT!"

"Calm down, Harry Potter." A male voice called out from behind the woman. The woman looked back to the voice only to appear more solid to Harry. She was at the height of about six foot tall, with plenty of curves, and wearing a tank top and mini skirt, with a slight tan. The man however, looked like a business man as he walked out of the mist, wearing what looked like a black shark skin suit and a small dragon-headed cane with what could only be either a hidden wand or a hidden blade. "This little number is Death, I'm just an emissary of Fate however so you can't attack me." He laughed, pointing to the buxom woman next to him. "You were sent back, Harry Potter. Of that you have no reason or measure of a call for the attitude." He explained. "However, you were not 'killed' as you said." He smiled. "You are simply here for the purpose of a meeting. Fate isn't here because she is worried that you would try to kill her without being given a chance to explain." He said.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the idea that it was true. "Okay you have a point there. I would have probably done something rash." He smiled. "You brought me here, to tell me that you sent me back?" he asked. "Why else did you send me back?" he asked.

"Harry you were sent back because several things should never have happened, and you know it." Death sighed, pulling at her tank top. "You are the Master Of Death, Harry Potter." She explained, showing the tattoo on her shoulder, that of the one Harry had no doubt was the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. "I know you never used the wand, much less the stone again, after you had used the stone and wand the first time." She explained, causing Harry to nearly ask her more questions. "Doesn't matter if you put the wand away and left the stone laying there. Neither one of those items were used again, and you were never defeated. So I had no choice but to continue with you being my master. I never would have thought being the Master of Death would be so harsh. I mean come on, Harry. You find out that your best friend was poisoning you. That your other best friend was being poisoned. Too much, even for an adult such as you."

"Never mind why we chose to do it. But we all came to an agreement. Nobody should have really died from all this. Your parents were an accident while certain people were being dealt with." The representative explained. "From there on things went to shit. We even thought about sending you back to when you were born. But some small problems occurred."

"What problems caused you to forsake my family?" Harry snarled, realizing all too soon that these people could have saved his family!

"Your core, and even your memories were a determining factor." Death explained, making him shake his head. "Harry do you know what would happen, if a fully trained and _Merlin_ powerful wizard's core would do to a newborn?" he asked.

"I would think it would be the same as ten pounds of shit in a half pound plastic bag." Harry heard Death's laugh. "Harry you would blow yourself up before ever meeting your mates. Before ever doing anything really important." She explained. "We know that you are not exactly happy about the facts of your life up until the end." She sighed. "You were not meant to experience most of it, I promise you that."

"Yeah, well Death you can't really account for that." Harry growled, looking the representative in the eyes now. "Your boss on the other hand." He said, glaring at him now as he pointed at him. "Your boss is the reason I went through hell."

"I would beg to differ." A new female voice called out, causing him to snarl.

"What is it with you people!" Harry snarled. "My first life you fucking people could care less." He began. "Now all of a sudden, I kiss the woman I love who's been dead for years and then I'm in the same place that Dumbledore sent me from in my seventh year, and your all coming out of the woodworks!" he shouted angrily.

"Harry calm down." The female voice called out from the mist. The new face immediately showed itself as Harry turned towards it. "I was worried that you would hate me. And attack. But now I see that I should have said, as you say, 'fuck it'? And do as I need." He sighed as he looked at the woman, that was until he saw what she looked like.

"YOU!" he shouted, looking at the visage of his former neighbor, Arabella Figg. "What are you even playing at!" he shouted, taking steps now before he began to attack something. "You just don't stop!" he shouted.

"Harry you were manipulated." The visage of his former neighbor began. "I wasn't even able to change the things Dumbledore set into motion. The reason we sent you back to this time, to your fifth year, was so that you could at least do what needed to be done. The things that need done are monumentally made and shifted in this year. You must see that the one thing that must be changed is the fate of both Arthur Weasley, and Sirius Black." She smiled.

"Arthur Weasley died by my hand, Fate." Harry sneered. "You should know that more than I do."

"Yes, you did, which was your right I might add." Death laughed. "But he was not meant to die by your hands."

"How do you figure, what with what his children did to me and my family." Harry growled.

"Because he was manipulated." Fate explained, nodding her head to her representative. "I know that you may have thought his entire family was responsible for what happened. But it was only the work of three of them. That bitch that was his wife, and the youngest." She sighed.

Harry could really have cared less as he looked at the three of them. "And that matters to me how?" he asked.

"What fate befell the man in your fifth year?" Death asked, looking at the sky silently. "You really need to think on this one Harry, I know your memory isn't the greatest." She smirked.

"Is it me or does Death need a paddling from a Representative." Harry laughed angrily as he looked at the rep. "Can I use your cane?" he asked before turning to fate. "So you want me to do everything all over again?" he asked.

"No." Death sneered. "We want you to fuck those little bitches over." She growled. "Send me that fucker Tom. His little anchors are dead now, thanks to a little of Fate over there having a little more fun." She laughed.

"What _fun_ are you talking about huh?" Harry asked.

"You don't realize what happened to you in the hall, do you Harry." Fate smiled. "You kissed someone today, Harry." She began. "And ended up forming a soul bond with four very hot, powerful and smart women."

"No!" Harry shouted. "Why did you bring more people into this!" he demanded.

"Harry you know these women. Hermione would have been yours anyways, you know this as well as everyone else." Death growled.

"But that does not involve others!"

"It does when they loved you in your past life." Fate smiled as she looked past him. "Your villains need to be stopped, beyond all reasonable doubt." She sighed.

"But you think I could do that, even after everything that has happened to me?" Harry asked, now weary-sounding. "Haven't I done enough?" he asked.

"Harry whether you agree with me or not, you were meant to be something, to everyone." The representative explained. "You are more of a man then even I would have been if I would have lived a life. Nobody can do what you have done. No matter what happens you are the one person nobody should doubt."

"Filling my head with your pleas, Representative," Harry growled. "will do you and Fate, much less Death little good."

"Harry, we all know that its easy to be angry." Fate sighed. "And I know it is easy to be vengeful. But you must remember, good people died during the war. Your own Godson was orphaned because of all this."

"Do you think I don't know this!" Harry snarled suddenly. "Do you not understand that it wasn't just his life that was fucked because of the war?"

"Harry calm down!" Death shouted.

"No for once I will be allowed to speak!" Harry shouted. "Every time in my life I have gotten angry, someone has done something to calm me down. Not this time!" he screamed. "My hope of ever having children, of having a fucking family was taken from me by my own fucking wife!" he shouted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside Harry's Mind

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore walked into the Infirmary only to be stopped in his tracks by powerful magic. Struggling against it, he looked around to see in his field of vision a scene he never thought he would see. The five people that collapsed this morning in the Great Hall were floating above their beds, glowing a mix of blue and gold magic that made his eyes burn.

Finally seeing movement from someone, he was shocked to see Madam Pomphrey walking plain as she could to the floating students. Trying to talk, Albus was shocked to see that the magic keeping him immobile was also prohibiting him from speak, doing much else other than look around with his eyes.

Suddenly, as if channeled by some unknown force, the children floated slowly to their beds, and Albus was pulled forward before being thrown out of the Infirmary harshly. So harshly in fact he was launched all the way down the hall to land in the halls outside the Great Hall, causing him to land on his ass in front of Delores Umbridge and some of the lower year students.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Infirmary

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was fitfully rested before he was awoken by a pair of lips caressing his. Opening his eyes slowly, he was awake within seconds as he looked at the blond vision in front of him. "Hello Luna Lovegood." He smiled.

"Hello Harry Potter." Luna smiled before being moved aside gently.

"Hello Potter." The voice of Daphne Greengrass sneered, drawing his attention to the left a little bit as the Slytherin stood before him and proceeded to look him in the eyes. "You have much explaining to do." She said, right before she crashed her lips to his with a great amount of passion, causing him to nearly pass out from the intensity.

The kiss was interrupted however, thankfully it was before he passed out. But as he opened up his eyes again he was rewarded with the sight of a red headed Susan Bones inching closer. "Yes, Harry, you do have much explaining to do." She said with a smile before latching onto him with a sweat taste that just flowed through him. He was also rewarded with the senses that it rewarded him from the others in his love.

"Harry," he heard someone call out near him. Breaking the kiss, Harry was greeted with the sight of an unhappy Hermione. "Why did you kiss me?" she asked, looking thoroughly vexed as she watched him being kissed. "I mean, here you are kissing Luna, Daphne and Susan but somehow you kissed me first." She said childishly as a small tear slid down her face.

Her tear was then kissed away as Harry pulled her over and kissed her intensely, giving her all of his love in a single kiss, causing the other girls to simply sigh at the raging emotions coarsely through their newly formed bond.

And Harry couldn't be happier.

A/N: This is only a small chapter to get the introduction through. I wanted to get the reasons why he was brought back done and explained.


	3. A letter to the Managers

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Dark Hearted Dragon's Master


End file.
